


選擇性潔癖

by cn416



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cn416/pseuds/cn416
Summary: ※Eddy/Brett 無差Brett的大型雙標現場。
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 24





	選擇性潔癖

**Author's Note:**

> 對於Eddy，Brett永遠都是雙標的。  
> 大概。

認識他們的人都知道Brett有點小潔癖，而他們也知道這個潔癖遇到Eddy就會轉彎。

Brett不介意Eddy用他用過的餐具餵他吃東西、他會直接接過Eddy不同口味的珍奶嚐味道、他們兩個的衣服會混穿、他願意坐進Eddy那亂七八糟的車子...

身旁的人看在眼裡，卻都沒有真的開口和Brett提過。  
直到某一天，一位他們認識不久的新朋友，指出了這房間裡的大象。  
在場的其他人面帶驚恐混雜著敬佩及興奮的表情，全都轉頭看向這位勇者。勇者被大家盯得手足無措，生怕是自己說錯了什麼話。

"對不起...我是不是..."新朋友慌忙開口道歉。  
"有嗎？" Brett表情困惑。  
"有。"大家。  
Brett轉頭看向Eddy，只見他在餐廳暖黃的燈光下，一手托著腮笑瞇瞇地看著自己。不知為何一股熱氣燒上他的耳朵，Brett下意識就收回了目光。

"咳...好吧可能有，但大是概因為我們從小就認識，近年又長時間拍影片相處，太熟了都跟家人一樣，太自然了我都沒意識到。不過這也沒什麼吧，Jordon你的車也很髒，我也會坐啊。"Brett端起桌上的水喝了一口。  
"...？？"躺槍的Jordon。  
自己的車居然被拿來跟Eddy那堪比垃圾堆的車子比較？Fine。  
這個插曲就在大家的調笑中流了過去。

飯局結束，Brett和Eddy告別朋友，上了車一起回Eddy家。一路上Brett很安靜，默默看著窗外，像是在想事情。開車的Eddy注意到了，只是無聲的笑笑。 讓他自己想想也好，這些年來無聲地滲透Brett的生活，他不打算主動告白，也對鋼鐵直男Brett覺醒不抱太大希望，但目前看起來事情似乎在往好處發展，想到這裡Eddy的心情不錯。

Brett回想了一下他對於其他人的潔癖忍受程度，對比一下平常跟Eddy的互動...發現自己好像真的雙標蠻嚴重的。再思考到原因，Eddy剛才看著他笑的那一幕，又突然闖進腦海，Brett瞬間覺得心跳錯了拍。他蹙起兩道濃眉，又進入更深一輪的沉思裡。

Eddy其實有87%的把握Brett也是愛著他的，但剩下的13%，他不確定以他搭檔平時鋼鐵直男思考模式，能不能把自己的行為導向戀愛方面。說不定以他跳躍式的思考，會得出令人意外的結論。

回到家，Eddy照慣例先讓潔癖先生去洗澡，輪到他洗完出來，就見Brett一臉嚴肅地抱胸坐在沙發裡，見他出來，伸手拍了拍身旁的空位，示意他過去。

"Eddy，我有事跟你說。"  
"什麼事？"  
"你知道我們已經認識了大半輩子..."  
"嗯。"  
"你是我最好的朋友，有時候我覺得你比我的家人更了解我，我也更...依賴你一點。當然相反的，你也永遠可以依靠我。"  
"嗯。"  
"所以..."  
"所以？"  
"所以我希望接下來我說的話，能夠不影響我們之間的關係。"  
"好。"  
"Eddy, I think I love you."Brett鼓起勇氣直視Eddy的雙眼。  
"I know,I love you,too,Brett."  
"Wait，你確定你知道我說的是什麼意思嗎？"  
"是，我知道，而我也愛你。"Eddy伸出手捧住Brett的雙頰，將他拉近，並在他額頭上印下一個吻。  
"你為什麼知道？"在我自己都不知道的情況下。  
"我就是知道，我只是在等你親口對我說。"  
"如果我沒說呢？"Brett問。  
Eddy沒有開口，只是用那個在餐廳裡同樣的笑容面對Brett。

Brett突然覺得眼眶一熱，他們太了解彼此了，不說出口他也能懂Eddy在想什麼。如果他沒察覺到自己的心意，Eddy肯定還是他最好的朋友，最好的搭檔，也許還會是他的伴郎，孩子的uncle Eddy。這樣過分溫柔的Eddy讓Brett內心酸漲不已。他紅著臉伸出手拉過Eddy，在他唇上落下一個輕吻。

"I love you,Eddy."  
"I love you,too."

也許早在眾籌成功那一刻，他們都已經屬於彼此卻不自知，還好他們沒有錯過。

"...Eddy，你剛才有順便刷牙嗎？"  
"Bro,seriously？"


End file.
